Steal My Heart
by LovingSladeAlways
Summary: One-shot with Robin and Red X SLASH and FLUFF! I wrote as a gift for Jayto-huggles-. M rated for obvious reasons. Summary: Stress equals sex. Catchy, isn't it? READ AND REVIEW!


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans… -sad face-**

**This is a birthday present for **_**Jayto**_**! Girl, I hope this works for you. I spent an all nighter coming up with this-huggles Jayto tight- Also, first slash story, so sorry if it comes out shit-like. I absolutely LOVE her stories, so everyone should go read them if you haven't already. **

**Pretend Robin is turning eighteen, people. After Tokyo, but the Brotherhood of Evil freezing never happened. ****This is rated M because there is awesome Robin/Red X magic! As in, SLASH. You have been warned. Also, a bit of fluff at the end. You have been double warned.**

**Robin POV**

I love the night air. It chaps my face to a pinkish highlight, and leaves my limbs aching for warmth; but all the same, I still love it. I come out every starry night I can. Tonight the moon was full and bright enough to where my shadow extended to the opposite side of the building. I also loved pouncing from one rooftop to another until I'm breathless and exhausted. Since I turned into an adult, eighteen years, I've had more free time to come out and enjoy myself without having to undergo another ignorant, senseless villian, who just needs to pay of his bills or buy his daughter a gift. I scoff at their lame excuses, but can't help but wonder if they're true.

Being a superhero, stress builds. Being a teen superhero, stress builds until you reach the breaking point and go on suicide missions just to get rid of pent up frustration. What is there to get stressed out about with no curfew, anything I want to eat, girls begging for dates on the crowded streets of Jump City, praise and loyalty from the citizens, and just plain fun kicking bad guy ass? There are tons of things to be stressed out about, and particularly for my situation.

First off, _duh_, I could get shot or laser beamed any second and die. That is a big point for team anxiety. Secondly, I have to take care of one of the largest cities in the tri-state area, with nearly half a million people milling around on the verge of disaster, it seems every five minutes because someone can't open their pickle jar! Then there's the fact _I'm_ the _leader _of a bunch of hormonally unbalanced teenagers who have powers that could be used to destroy the world as we know it.

If you think about it, I'm carting around super weapons. Raven was _supposed_ to end the world, so that in its self makes her a threat to civilization. Beast Boy could easily snap one day and maul a person, or go to the extreme of losing himself completely to the animal side. Cyborg can be _controlled_ with just a quick swipe of his mechanical data blueprints, or could be replicated. Oh wait, that already happened. And Starfire could single-handedly star bolt this world into oblivion if she feels up to it. With her being an alien princess as well, we can't very well harm her without having a war with the universe.

My team is great aren't they? Nothing to stress out about… only the fact they can be corrupted by a villain and turned into a deadly weapon. Oh damn, I forgot again, that already happened to _me!_ Finally, the whole "girls swooning at you everywhere on the streets all the damn time" thing is getting old; partially because I hate their overzealous nature and constant asking of autographs, and… I'm gay.

I don't know if that would be a surprise or not to the inhabitants of Jump City, but I don't plan on finding out anytime soon. I mean, what do you expect from a boy who was trained in acrobatics in tight, sparkly spandex. And I fought with a mysterious sex god, Batman, who had me dress in another brightly colored, spandex costume. Truthfully, I found out around the time Starfire joined the team.

She fell in love with me, and I fell in love with her. I fell head over heels for her bronze skin and shining eyes after that first kiss, for her to learn the human language. She was the first and only girl I ever figured on having a relationship with. Our love grew as I taught her the ways of earth and her teaching me Tamaranian customs. When we flew out to Tokyo, and I gave her that special kiss, I lost that love instantly. Like I said, I knew I was gay, and this sort of made it permanent.

I had to have a horribly awkward conversation with Starfire about my wants of men. At first, she cried over losing me, and then she was happy for my coming out to her and moving forward with my love life. Raven soon figured it out with her ability to sense things within me. Also, Starfire and I weren't really the lovey-dovey type after that kiss so… things weren't hard for the boys to realize shortly after Raven.

BB and Cy were actually very cool about me liking men. Of course, they make unstoppable fun about me. Sometimes I joke with them, saying I could hook them up with a hot toaster (Cy) or a party animal dog (BB). Other times they have gotten fists to their cheeks when they go too far. Star and Raven found an unusual solace in each other. They weren't straight out lesbians. Star is very affectionate anyways, and experimenting with the opposite sex is just another earthly idea to take in. Star _did_ care deeply for Ray though, so it wasn't a fling. Ray was harder to coax out of her shell, but Star was handling it in stride. The two will become a couple eventually, and love each other fully. I have a good feeling about them.

*

As for my relationship status, it is utter _shit_. I'm older and have lost my virginity, but not how I expected. I went out as Dick Grayson one night a month ago, to a club. A few noticed me and gave me a wave or a slap on the back. Otherwise, I was left well enough alone, which I was fine with. It was nice to relax for awhile and seek out a man. Like I said, stress makes you think and do wild things.

I was in the far back corner of the exclusive night club, sipping on a beer. I was underage, but who were the club owners to deny an extra $500 slipped into their palms. Here, no one cared about what gender, race, religion, or background you had. As long as you could dance and had a hole, you were getting fucked that night. I was a virgin that first night, innocent and clean as you can get (exception was monthly porn and frequent jacking off).

That particular night, I was ready. One boy, two years older than me, had been eyeing me lately. He was there every weekend, as was I. Occasionally we'd dance and grind with enough force to wear holes in our jeans, but never anything more. That night I was horny and tipsy, a sinner's combination. I saw him with his shaggy, black hair and red-tipped bangs that flopped slightly in his eyes. Oh, his eyes were an unearthly violet. He was well-toned, muscular arms, six-pack, but still had a slim figure, like my build.

We were out on the multi-colored floor, strobe lights breaking through the haze of our passion. I yell for his name. He doesn't give me a real name, but a nickname derived from his hair, Red. He was wearing a tight, white t-shirt and equally tight, dark jeans. I was wearing similar jeans but a tight, navy blue shirt instead bringing out my stunning blue eyes. Red kept looking at them, into them deeply. His hand grasped my hips and pulled us closer as people surged around us to the beat. My fingers grazed his left arm where a shoulder-to-wrist tattoo of various things adorned it. Red's face leered closer and he flicked his tongue out at my nose. It had a small, sliver ball pierced into it. These little details, the tattoo and piercing, were setting me on a lust filled high. I _needed_ Red right then, and he sensed it.

Red smiled with pearl white teeth and led me away with intertwined hands. By the time we were in the hallway leading out of the club, we were fiercely kissing and groping. Red somehow made his way to his car with me obscuring everything in his line of sight. It is even more of a miracle when he drove back to his apartment with me sucking on his neck. We stumbled through the hallways, the need growing. As we clambered onto the bed, I had sudden realization that I was about to lose my biggest virtue.

Red's passion hazed voice ruined my revelation, "Are you sure you want this? I don't want you scampering out on me at the last second, now."

I scoffed at him, "Please! I've been dying for this." I muttered against his neck in my best sexy voice.

Red fell for my charm and_ ripped_ my shirt off. He licked his way up my chest, finding my left nipple and swirling it in his mouth. He grinned against my chest and whispered, "Wow, working out for me? You shouldn't have."

I smirked and fingered the hem of his cotton shirt. He obliged and lifted his arms as he still nibbled and sucked on my lips and neck, and I yanked off his shirt before pushing him onto his back.

"I want you, baby. I want all of you," I whisper vigorously as I tore his pants down to his ankles. He kicked the rest off, and whispered huskily, "Someone's a little aggressive. I like that."

With both of us bare-chested, I pressed up against him. I smothered him with hot kisses and he returned them. He massaged my inflamed nipples. Soon he got tired of bottoming and flipped us back over while shredding my pants next. I gasped loudly as he rubbed my swollen erection. He smirked down at me, "Do you like that? Want it gentle or rough?"

"As fast and hard as you can make it," I manage through my bucking.

He pulls my boxers off with a quick swipe and says, "Since it's your first time, I'll make it as enjoyable as possible." I was surprised he knew I was a virgin, since my slutty flirting hadn't convinced him otherwise. He noticed my questioning look and answered, "Those crystal blues are too innocent. The first time you walked into the club, I saw that stiffness with your embarrassment. Tomorrow, baby, you'll be walking in with a swagger."

With that said, he leaned quickly down and licked the length off my member, and I gave a high-pitched keening noise. Red's tongue piercing seemed to aid the massaging of my cock with his tongue. He was only licking, but then abruptly sucked the whole thing into his mouth.

"Oh god, Red! Nnnghhh! Feels so-feels so g-good," I stutter. He sucks harder making me buck. He lets out a muffled yell, and I figured out I shouldn't buck into his mouth. I moaned my pleasure over and over until I felt that searing feeling spreading through my nether regions to my entire whole. I curled my fingers through his locks, forcing his head down harder. He knew I was close with that gesture and sped up. I stared at him from underneath my lashes. He was focused on getting me off, which seemed like a nice thing to do for my first time. Just seeing him go down on me like that, sweating and moaning made me come with such a force it left me shaking.

"GOD! Red! Ohmigod, that was so-o-o good," I scream into the pillow. Red laughs into my naked side.

"I'm not done with you yet. Now suck, bitch," he hisses at me, pushing two fingers into my mouth.

I suck obediently, and place my hands on his hips feeling confident enough to push down his underwear. He lets me and I continue to brush my hands against his cock. His eyes flutter a little and I feel him become impossibly harder in my grip.

"I love watching you suck like that. If all goes well, I met let you do that to my cock. But right now, all my cock is going to be doing is thrusting up your tight ass," Red whispered against my ear with a sexy predatory edge, and then he licks the shell of my ear.

I growl at him with a playful smile. On the inside, I'm truly scared of what is about to happen. Red wasn't overbearingly huge, but big enough to where I was scrambling backward on the bed away from him. Red catches my ankle and drags me closer, "No backing out now," He hisses dangerously, but he stops a second and peaks at my face.

"Are you okay? If you want me to stop now…" Red was unsure looking about whether to continue, but I could see how needy he was too.

"I want it. Just be gentle," I breathe out.

He snorts, "I thought you said to be rough. Now you are just taking the fun away from me!"

I laugh, and that was the distraction for him to slip a saliva covered finger into me. My laugh is cut short with a yelp. I'm pressed against the oak headboard, Red leaning into me with my legs spread. He presses the finger in and out until I'm ready for another finger, and then one more. I start to push back with moans, and he is ready with his engorged cock positioned at my entrance.

"Red, harder, more, deeper. Please!" In reply, he removes his fingers over my protests.

"Hush, now. You'll be filled soon enough. Brace yourself."

I flip over, doggy-style, and clutch the sheets. He rubbed my back, soothingly. Suddenly, he plunged straight into me.

I screamed in pain, "OH-RED-God please! It hurts, take it out!"

"Shh, it will be alright, kid. Just hold on. Jeez, you're so tight, _damn_!" Red grunted with each thrust.

I whimpered a bit more, but soon each thrust was less of a throbbing pain, and more of an erotic pull. Red gripped my hips harder to balance us, and I figured bruises would be left.

"Oh, oh, oh-Aahh-Nnghh. Red, harder," I moaned as he gripped my member and began beating myself off.

I clenched around him as he quickened, out of instinct to get the intruding object out. But as I clenched, he gasped into the back of my neck and moaned out, "Do tha-that again."

I clenched and pushed backwards, earning us both pleasure points. The searing feeling was back with a new fury, and I told Red. He said he was close too, and we both came in an overwhelming climax. Red groaned loudly, and I gave a short scream. We fell into a tangle of limbs with the air humid from our heated, sweaty bodies. I pant for awhile, waiting for him to pull out of me, though it feels nice so whole.

"How did you think that was, kid?" Red mutters pulling out and facing me on his side.

"It was fucking great," I pant, leaning in for a sloppy kiss. The 'kid' caught me off guard. Red X called me kid… I bolted upright and out of the bed. My eyes were wide and my mouth an 'o'. It all connected, his name being Red and the 'kid' remark made sense.

"What is it?" Red asks, sitting up in the bed with the sheets pooling at his waist and a frown on that handsome face.

"Y-you- you're Red X. Oh my god, I slept with Red X!" I yell, totally taken aback by my sudden enlightenment. I found my boxers on the floor and whisk them up, feeling a new embarrassment of my naked state.

"Yeah, but how did you kn-," then Red had this look of utter bewilderment. He skyrocketed out of his bed, ripped his jeans back on, and ran to my side, "You can't tell anyone! I can't go to jail!"

I nodded vehemently, and he looked hard at my face to see if I was truthful. Then it was his turn to gasp, as he realized who I was, "Robin. Dick Grayson is _Robin_. Y-you- w-we just had s-sex," he whispered dazed. I nod and sink to the floor with my head in my hands.

"What are we going to do?" I mumble.

Red bursts into peals of laughter till he's laughing so hard it's silent. I'm angered at how he thinks this situation is funny. "WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY?!"

"I fucked ROBIN! Robin of the Teen Titans!" He screamed through his chuckles. "Oh my god! That is rich! I can't believe it, really, I can't," He mumbles sobering up. "What are we going to do now, kid?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should just… split ways?" I mutter. I look up at Red, wondering how it was such a coincidence we met. "Why'd you steal my suit? Damn it, don't lie!" I yell at him, overcome with recent feelings of Red X and his scandals.

"What? You are worrying about _that_? Well, I stole it because I was tired of being the good guy. My dad had sent me to the military, and I went through 2 weeks of that godforsaken training, and decided no more of this perfect-son-shit. I was going to make a living," he grinned at that part, and I couldn't help but smile along with him and his free living attitude.

"So you steal to make your 'living'," I mutter. Red nods and says something low. "What did you say?"

He looks up, blushes and gives a shy smile, "You never answered my earlier question on whether it was good or not. I was wondering if this means you're really gay, or just experimenting."

I throw my head back in a chuckle, "Yes, duh, I'm gay. I never thought I'd be losing my innocence to _you_, though." I stand and pace in front of the bed. Red still stood.

He frowns and crosses his arms over his chest, making him look sexy but menacing with lean, slim muscles taut in his arms. He looks down and says something that stopped me dead in my tracks, "I liked it."

I smiled, with my back to him, "I liked it too." His fingertips ghosts over my back, making my muscles tighten. Red wrapped his warm arms around my shoulders, and I feel something stir inside of me way beyond what I felt with Starfire. I lean back in his embrace and tilt my head back. He leads me backwards to the bed, and I stumble on top of him as we fall back.

"You steal money, jewels, my costume, my virginity, and now…," I whisper.

I roll off of him and gaze down at his half-naked figure. I trace patterns on his chest and press my lips to his supple ones. Red immediately takes control and hugs me harder while thoroughly exploring my mouth. After a few heated minutes, I lift my head and stare into those crazy beautiful violet eyes.

I see myself with him a month from now, a year from now, and it gets better as my imaginary future life goes on. Red chuckles, making me move up and down on his chest, "You have beautiful eyes. Blue as I've ever seen. It's crazy how extraordinary they are."

I bury my laughter in his shoulder, and choke out, "_I_ have beautiful eyes! _You_ have gorgeous eyes! Violet is the rarest eye color!"

"Thanks, kid," Red muttered against my lips.

"Thanks to you baby," I say and I know this thank you isn't just about our eye compliments, but for finding each other. Yes, we'll have bumps dealing with our identities, life styles, and my team, but it was worth it.

Red asks me a silent second later, "What else did I steal from you? You said your virginity which I should've gotten earlier," he grinned at that and continued, "But then you stopped. What else have I stolen? I'll give it back."

I fake gasp, "No! I want you to keep it, please!"

Red is shocked a bit, "What is it?"

"You also stole my heart," I sigh happily.

Red's smile is so wide, I feel if the sun shone on it I would be blinded. Then with as much heart and soul he could possibly muster, he whispers back, "Same here, Kid. You stole the heart of the greatest thief of all time."

I don't know what takes over us, but I can feel the love surging from both of us. I knew it wasn't a fling or one-night stand. I knew this is what I had waited for, and what most people wait a whole lifetime for. I had found my man. And his name is Red, the thief who stole my heart, and I his.

**Jayto, what do you think? Other readers please REVIEW! That was my first slash story! Do not flame harshly, but tell me if I made mistakes. Remember to read Jayto's stories and MY stories.**

**Happy Birthday, Jayto! I hope you have many dreams with sexy Robin and Red. Also, manly, gorgeous Slade (who will always hold my heart)! Sorry if you wanted Slade.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
